Susano'o Ascension
by darksider82
Summary: Sequel to Elementalist Swordsman
1. Chapter 1

**The Elementalist Swordsman: Susano'o Ascension**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
><em>Thoughts<em>_  
><em>**Jutsu ****  
><strong>(Speaking is parsletongue)  
><strong><em>(Tailed beast thoughts)<em>**

**I**

_Recap_

"_Time to kill Voldemort."_

Harry fixed the Potions teacher, old headmaster and employee with his glowing Eternal Mangekyo. "How are you going to do that Harry?" Asked Dumbledore curiously, a plan rapidly forming in his head.

"Call him out. He may be insane, but he says he has honour. I'll use that and crush him like a bug. Listen to me, I can keep him occupied for a while but I will not be able to target that infernal snake of his. Someone needs to neutralise that thing as fast as possible. Then I can finish him."

"Potter, I don't think a new set of eyes and fireballs will be enough to defeat him. He IS the most dangerous sorceror after all." Mocked Snape.

"Snape, I live in a land where monsters can DESTROY mountains on a whim, make storms, split continents. My eyes CAN CONTROL them, plus I'm related to the man that nearly destroyed my people, distantly but sometimes genetics defy time and I'm one of those exceptions...So we have an accord?"

The three wizards nodded and the two elder ones left. "I don't like this Harry. The way Dumbledore was smiling, it was like he's found a way to keep you from going home."

"I didn't need to see his face to guess his intentions. He's going to turn the world against me, make me the next Voldemort and somewhere along the lines Ginny is going to become pregnant with my child who will then kill me and they'll it...Oldest trick in the book...The only one I truly detest because I'm in love with a medical nin. The amount of times, I've deliberately either sent one of my more zealous underlings to do my job and I've killed him or told everyone the child wasn't in the room."

"You can't kill children?" Asked Neville and Harr gave a mirthless chuckle.

"My only weakness. Genin on the other hand I can kill..."

"You've just contradicted yourself, you said you don't kill children but you kill children."

"I don't kill UNTRAINED children. Genin are children who are ninja's and will eventually become powerful warriors. I hate it, but I do it."

"All in all you hate killing children and when you do its with extreme regret and let me guess, quick and painless." Harry nodded.

"Do you have a plan to get us home?" Neville enquired curiously distracting his friend and employee from his dark past.

"Us? Don't tell me, Senju Longbottom Neville is thinking of upping and outing with the next Voldemort? No...I need you to find out HOW they got to me. I can't risk the veil again."

"I think I know away, Dumbledore tracked down three orbs and opened a doorway in the Himalayas thats how they got through. Not sure if the doorway is still their but I can check." Said Neville leading Harry out of the dungeon.

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking _"Harry has this in hand. Let him deal with Tom. Get him locked up after taking sperm...Best plan. Then use the child to kill him and dispose of the child and make a false will. They'll believe me as I will be known as the defeater of three Dark Lords."_

"Snape, tell Tom exactly what he discussed with us...Tell him that Dumbledore has finally lost control over his weapon."

Snape nodded, smirked and winced as the Dark Mark flared. He hastily beat a retreat to the dungeon, grabbed his mask and left the castle.

Snape appeared with a muffled pop and headed towards Malfoy Manor, slipping his mask upon his face. Voldemort wasn't in the dining room as expected but in the entrance hall. Snape pushed the doors open hurriedly to see the Dark Lord in the Entrance Hall. "My Lord." Snape said going into deep bow, kneeling was slowly getting to his knees and thus did a deep subservient bow instead.

"Not kneeling Severus? Am I not worth your servitude?" Hissed Voldemort.

"Nay not that at all my lord just age, my lord. Getting stiff in the knees to bow and kneel my lord."

Voldemort nodded "Crucio!" Snape fell to the floor writhing and twitching.

"Have...news...information...interesting." Gasped Snape, as soon as the curse commenced it stopped.

"What is the news my faithful spy?" Asked Voldemort curiously.

"Potter has called you out my lord, completely against the old fools instructions as you may have heard that relations between the two are strained at best. Dumbledore told me to tell you that he has lost control of the boy...Also the boy said you had honour, a twisted sense of it but honour is honour."

"Potter has called me out. Dumbledore has lost control or he's telling you to tell me that he lost control. What is your view Severus? Your UNBIASED view."

"I believe that Dumbledore has one last ploy involving Potter. I strongly disagree that Potter has any sort of idea about it. I believe Dumbledore is genuine about losing control of the boy. I think all Potter wants is to get rid of this prophecy business and stop being Dumbledore's dog on a leash...Why are you out here my lord? I thought you were in the dining room."

"Most of my treasures have been destroyed Severus."

"Treasures my lord?"

"My anchors to immortality...Do you know anything of this?"

"I only know that Dumbledore has been fixated on artefacts of the founders and a family called the Gaunts."

"If Potter has found them, then that is quite disturbing. I cannot sit back any longer. I must march here and now on Hogwarts, Severus summon my forces and we march."

By now the Death Eaters had begun filling the Entrance Hall to hear 'Summon my forces and we march'.

"My minions...Tonight the moon is at its highest and we march on Hogwarts...Severus you shall remain here."

Harry's gut sank _"Something is terribly wrong."_

"**Bet your ass it isn't. All that evil coming towards us? That ain't friendly." **The Kyuubi fragment in his arm grumbled.

"Mr. Potter, are you okay?" Harry turned around to find himself staring at McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, we are about to be attacked. We need everyone from the Order in the castle, all first to third years to be evacuated. Fourth to Seventh can be advised to stay or go...If you don't believe me grab my fox arm."

McGonagall grabbed it and soon enough the oppressive cloud of hatred and death bore down on her. "Why isn't Severus here?"

"Probably forced to watch as we fall." Replied Harry rapidly forming hand seals and his katana and jonin vest appeared. Harry transfigured his clothes from his time as Harry Potter back into comfy shinobi attire.

McGonagall sent the message and within minutes the Order of the Phoenix had assembled in Hogwarts as the klaxons began to blare. "STUDENTS! ALL FIRST TO THIRD YEARS ARE TO BE EVACUATED IMMEDIATELY! FOURTH TO SEVENTH YEARS CAN CHOOSE TO STAY OR GO!" Albus thundered through the magically saturated halls.

The members of the DA that littered the current seventh and sixth years eyes hardened. "Gryffindor fourth and fifth years, escort the first and second years down to the evacuation point. Six and seventh make your way to the Great Hall, we fought the Ministry now we'll fight Voldemort." Neville ordered, since Harry had left, Neville had managed to wrestle the power away from Hermione and Ron and it showed. "I can't promise anyone they'll survive this war BUT I can promise Order of Merlins and status as heroes'." The Gryffindor's roared in unison and the evacuation began.

It was similar in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms. In the Slytherin common room the sixth and seventh year boys ran upstairs and pulled on the masks of Death Eaters. Meanwhile Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode gulped at the corruption. "We need to get out of here."

That was what they were able to do, disguised as Death Eaters they managed to escort up to the fifth years out and then took their masks off and ran.

Outside the wards, Death Eaters, Werewolves and Giants awaited. "HOGWARTS! LORD VOLDEMORT HAS NO WISH TO SPILL MORE INNOCENT BLOOD THAN NEED BE! IF ALL MEMBERS OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX STEP OUT NOW, NO MORE MAGICAL BLOOD NEEDS TO BE SPILT. LORD VOLDEMORT SWEARS THIS."

Harry smirked "DO YOU SEE HOW THIS CREATURE PROMISES TO SPARE US WITH NO OATH? DOES HE TAKE US FOR FOOLS. I CANNOT SPEAK FOR EVERYONE BUT I HADRIAN JAMES POTTER ALSO KNOWN AS HARRY HATAKE UCHIHA! I SWEAR NOT BY THE FIRST BUT BY THE LATTER, YOU COME FOR US AND I WILL KILL YOU! SO TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, HALF BLOOD DECIEVER IF YOU WANT MY LIFE...COME AND TAKE IT!" With that Harry jumped out of the window as two Death Eaters burst into the hall.

"Our names are Millicent Bullstrode and Daphne Greengrass, all the sixth and seventh years in our house are Death Eaters. We want no part of this crusade." Seamus got a nod from Neville and quickly stunned them both.

"They're off to the seventh floor." Seamus said as he and Dean hastily carried them up.

Voldemort snarled in rage as across the boundary Shizune and Kurenai winced. "Kakashi/Asuma, we need to get to the hospital." Gasped the two kunoichi.

Kakashi, chucked his book onto the sofa, slid his drink to the table as Asuma performed his 'entire cigarette inhalation no jutsu'. The two picked up their respective lover or sister-in-law and with a lot of concentration performed a half signed **shunshin **to the hospital.

Harry shuddered "I have a feeling, I'm missing something important..." Then the gates gave way and Voldemort lead the charge, Death Eaters began to get ahead and he let them. Then they clashed with the sole shinobi.

Harry's katana jumped into his hand and with two strokes of his katana, two Death Eaters fell headless. Harry's hands blurred and his Sharingan blazed **"ENTON: ZUKOKKU!"**

Voldemort's eyes widened as the black fireball consumed several more of his Death Eaters. "Interesting power Potter? Anything else?"

Harry smirked **"ENTON: PRESSURISE HARDWORK!" **This attack combined the two vicious attacks into an inferno which Voldemort just managed to part around him like Moses parting the Red Sea.

"Let's finish this Potter." Hiss Voldemort as Nagini slid down her masters leg and towards the school.

Harry smirked and nodded "Yes, we shall."

For a moment the warriors didn't move, the battle slowed as Voldemort launched a string of curses involving the heart whistled across the grounds casting an eerie purple light. Harry aptly avoided the spells and launched three kunai back. **"KAI!" **BOOM!

The three kunai had explosive tags wrapped around the handles which cracked and broke Voldemort's hasty shield and sent him staggering backwards. **"Shunshin!" **Harry whispered and he dissolved into smoke as three killing curses slammed into just where he was standing.

"You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!" Snarled Voldemort only to find the wind driven out of his gut and his deformed nose bleeding. Harry had head-butted him the moment the older wizard stumbled backwards to recover from the knee strike.

"I'm not...Just extreme speed. Now a relative of mine invented this. I hope it does him justice **DANCE OF SHISUI UCHIHA!" **Harry melted out of view and rapidly closed the distance. Harry could tell where Voldemort was going to move and what spell he was going to cast. _"He's going against the Sharingan...Let him regret the folly and pray they can destroy the snake soon." _Voldemort was hit by a flurry of strikes and kicks that shattered three ribs and his left hand.

"TERRA ERUPTA!" Voldemort hissed and the ground right where Harry was about stand erupted in geyser of molten rock.

Harry jumped away, the ground beneath him was coated in oil, his sandals gave out and he went down. Stars circled his vision and his instinct told him to roll right, so he went left as a killing curse embedded itself right where he should have been.

Neville and the DA had split up into several small five to seven man squads, the initial thirty six members had slowly spread their roots out ensnaring the entirety of the sixth and seventh years, majority of the fifth and a few fourth years students.

The first wave was a brute werewolf attack, which was swiftly deterred by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and Alastor Moody, the witch qualified wizards used a potent mixture of silver darts and gaseous silver which choked the werewolves to death. Hagrid survived the attack, he was bitten by three werewolves one of whom was Greyback himself. The first werewolf Hagrid gripped it by the throat and physically slammed its head into archway of the front doors.

The second one, bit him in the shoulder snarling with rage Hagrid rammed the offender into the doors once, twice and three times before it let out a whimper, but before it could scurry away Hagrid kicked it with such force the spine broke forcing the werewolf to crawl away on its forepaws who was then casually picked off by Remus Lupin from the shadows.

Greyback charged forward intent on ripping the protective half giant apart from the back but his target turned. Hagrid saw the most feared werewolf in the world and for the first time the half-giant felt raw hatred. "YOU, I'MMA GONNA ENJOY ERASIN' FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Hagrid roared, with speed that surprised Greyback the half giant had one beefy hand clamped on the werewolf alpha's shoulder and forced the werewolf to his knees.

Greyback fought and struggled but couldn't shift the giants hand. Hagrid cocked his right hand and punched Greyback solidly in the face. Greyback felt his nose break and jaw crack, a second punch demolished his jaw. Hagrid brought his gigantic boot back and solidly kicked the werewolf in the ribs. Greyback howled in pain as his ribs were broken and his lung punctured. "Those were for the children of the past...This is for the children of today..." Hagrid growled as he snapped Greyback's arms like wishbones.

"Please stop...Have mercy." Whimpered the werewolf.

"MERCY! MERCY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! 'Arry once told me somethin' 'if the target harms children make the fucker pay'. You Greyback prey on children so sorry I'm all out of mercy." With that Hagrid grabbed the werewolf and held him against the doors of Hogwarts, Hagrid made a spear hand with his right hand and drove it into Greyback and snatched it back out of the monsters mangled ribcage holding the alpha's still beating heart.

This singular motion stopped the werewolves dead, blood covering his body, Greyback's freshly stopped heart in one hand and carcass in the other Hagrid let out a primal roar of rage. The werewolves stopped, seeing their alpha dead turned and fled. "RUN! NEVER! COME! BACK!" Hagrid roared.

"Holy shit." Whispered Remus from the shadows. He stepped out of the shadows as the full moons light encased him. Hagrid beat a hasty retreat into the castle dragging Greyback's body with him.

Inside the Great hall everyone was prepping defences when the half giant strode in. "Everyone Greyback is dead...Killed by my own hand." Declared Hagrid dropping the dead body on the floor.

"Hagrid, did you really have to kill him? Minerva? Fillius? Alastor? Surely the four of you could have restrained them." Protested Dumbledore when Neville scoffed.

"Hagrid congratulations. Headmaster, your aim is to protect this school with your life. That has been Hogwarts since before we were born. Hagrid and Professors Moody, McGonagall and Flitwick did what they had to do." The student defence leader said.

"Susan, find out where the aurors are. We need them."

The doors sprang open as Death Eaters marched in. "You're school has fallen...You forgot to check the dungeons." A Death Eater mocked.

Neville stood up and levelled his wand at the Death Eater "Your name?"

"I'm surprised wittle Neville, you don't..." Bellatrix Lestrange didn't get to finish as Neville launched a compression curse that connected with her legs. She screamed as her legs were crushed into a mess.

"Game over bitch this for the Longbottoms." One detonation curse to the ribs ended Bellatrix Lestrange.

Then the Great hall descended into chaos.

Dumbledore saw Nagini winding her way towards young Miss Granger, who had effortlessly engaged with Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. "Miss Granger, MOVE! INCINARUM TOTALA!" Roared Dumbledore as the concentrated firestorm spell rushed out of his wand and connected with Nagini who hissed in agony and Voldemort's last shard vanished.

Voldemort howled in agony as Nagini perished "You're mortal Tom. It's OVER! **ENTON: KAGUTSUCHI!" **The black flames erupted from one hand as a whip which lashed out at Voldemort at blinding speed.

Voldemort danced backwards launching several curses at a blinding rate in retaliation, the fire whip swiftly encased Harry protecting him from the curses. "DAMN YOU POTTER!" Howled Voldemort, in his blind fury he left himself clean open.

"**SUSANO'O!" **Harry called and the majestic dark purple warrior materialised around him. Voldemort's eyes widened, then narrowed and proceeded to barrage his slow moving opponent, desperately trying to crack and break the shield construct.

"It's over Tom…" Harry called his right hand gathering electricity "…CHIDORI!" Voldemort's eyes widened as the construct faded away, as did his nemesis only for his nemesis to reappear with his hand punched clean through his stomach holding his beating heart which he crushed moments later.

"Requiescat en Pace." *rest in peace*. Harry whispered pulling his hand out.

The battle inside Hogwarts stopped as the Death Eaters collapsed writhing on the floor as their Lord's magic rapidly destroyed them from the inside. Harry didn't know this as the moment the aurors arrived, he was hit by several stunners and he knew no more.

Over in Konoha, Shizune held her two identical boys close to her "Minato-kun and Izuna-kun." She whispered as she fell asleep. In the next ward over Kurenai held her little girl close "Furawazu-chan." Asuma could only stare in wonder at his new step-daughter. _"Harry, if you come back…You have three great looking kids." _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Elementalist Swordsman: Susano'o Ascension**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
><em>Thoughts<em>_  
><em>**Jutsu ****  
><strong>(Speaking is parsletongue)  
><em><strong>(Tailed beast thoughts)<strong>_

**II**

_Last time  
><em>_Over in Konoha, Shizune held her two identical boys close to her "Minato-kun and Izuna-kun." She whispered as she fell asleep. In the next ward over Kurenai held her little girl close "Furawazu-chan." Asuma could only stare in wonder at his new step-daughter._ _"Harry, if you come back…You have three great looking kids."_

Harry woke to find himself in a cell. _"They can't have chucked me in Azkaban…No-one can be that stupid." _Harry thought to himself, they hadn't blocked his chakra network so he extended his senses and he grinned to himself.

He was back in his cell in the bowels of the castle. This time he wasn't chained to the wall like Frankenstein's monster, and that would be the ministry's most fatal error. His weapons were gone, as he had predicted. As the chakra coursed around his body, he felt comforted as he began to plan his next strategy, even the yokai that his demonic fox arm had granted which now resembled an extremely barbequed human arm relaxed him.

The doors swung open and Kingsley Shacklebolt strode into the room. "Harry James Potter, I need to have a word with you." He instructed his deep voice reverberating around the dungeon.

"I don't answer to that name, but since no-one listens to me I may as well comply…Who are you asking to speak with me with? Are you speaking for yourself or as a puppet dancing to a merry tune?" Harry replied, masking his Sharingan as he looked the man up and down.

"I'm asking for both reasons. But predominately as myself." The black auror responded noticing the tension resonating out of the room between the two men. One a member of the Law Enforcement and Justice System and the other a battle hardened killer who was nothing more than a hired muscle with no loyalties except to his homeland.

"Okay…I believe that. Who's the minister?" Harry asked curiously, as try as he might to avoid politics of the wizarding world, he couldn't help but remain interested.

"I'm the acting Interim Minister of Magic until we find a suitable candidate preferably Madame Justice Bones." The newly announced Interim Minister announced.

Madame Bones had disappeared during the onset of the second year of the second wizarding civil war. The only indication of her possible survival was her body hadn't been discovered in the Siege of Bones Manor. The results of the Siege revealed several dozen for the better term fragments of Death Eaters, a slightly battered Ancestral Home and no Bones Family Regent.

"If you didn't find the body, then she should be alive. Anyways, why am I back in here? Don't think I'm a fool because I saw the Healers coming in with anaesthetics injecting me and taking sperm samples. Just what are you planning?" Harry growled, he began to realise what Kingsley was leading him to.

Kingsley stepped backwards rapidly "Harry, I know you hate the term 'Greater Good' but this truly is. You're being sentenced to death, for war crimes. I personally think you've done us a service getting rid of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The only reason, I was nominated in by Dumbledore was if he made you suffer war crimes, since you're the sole survivor of the Most Revered and Ancient Houses Potter and Black it falls to the Head of the Wizengamot to decide what to do."

Harry smirked coldly "However, it can come under the law of Line Theft. That is a crime punishable by death." Harry responded, his plan firmly in place.

The pair walked side by side flanked by aurors until they reached the Headmaster's office where Harry saw Neville, hands in magical suppression cuffs "What are you doing here?" Harry questioned as he quickly hugged Neville one armed as he fiddled with the cuffs.

Neville smirked at Harry's hug and returned it as well as he could without revealing Harry's skills. "I tried to punch Dumbledore and punched several students for trying to take Hagrid's fame."

"What did Hagrid do?" Harry's interest was piqued at the first person who introduced him to the wizarding world and his status as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"He killed Greyback with his bare hands!" Harry stared at him his eyes wide.

"What do you plan to do Harry?" Neville asked as they were forced onto the spiralling staircase.

"Not a clue…yet…I think my luck's up. I only had one wish."

"What?"

"I only wanted to see my little boys before dying." Harry said his head hanging low.

Neville's eyes gleamed as nudged Harry "You told me you destroyed Dumbledore' office once because he was concealing stuff from you…Let's do that again only this time take out everyone who tries to stop us. You have your intangibility suicide trick and I have my brute strength."

The only response Harry gave was his green eyes turned into a red circle with a connected pentagram in the middle. The doors opened to find a dishevelled and bound Madame Justice Bones in the corner of the room and severely burnt Snape. It appeared the Potions Master had somehow survived Harry's black flame attacks that had butchered the Death Eaters by the score.

"Harry James Potter, do you have any idea of why you are here?" Boomed Dumbledore his voice shaking everyone in the office and in his hands were Harry's hiraishin kunai, kunai and Snape was leaning on Harry's katana, unbeknownst to them Harry noticed the seals beginning glow. Apparently Snape was trying to overpower his levels of chakra with the Potion's masters magic to make the sword sub servant.

"Is it to do with the fact, I'm not your cute little martyr?"

"You are here to face war crimes on the lines of ending the lines of several prestigious pure blood houses and the murder of Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"The prophecy states neither can live whilst the other survives, you took my heritage from me. Now you're trying to steal my adopted inheritance through line theft. I killed Voldemort the contract is sealed and now I have free reign to kill you." Harry growled before diving at the wounded Potions Master.

The Potions Master smirked and swung the sword, Harry made a half tiger seal **"Fuuinjutsu protective seals: activate!" **Snape suddenly screamed in pain, the sword hilt suddenly ejected several spikes into the man's hand.

Harry's arm connected solidly with Snape's head sending the man with a catastrophic crunch into the wall. "Harry, please its for your own good." Dumbledore pleaded backing away slowly.

Neville had freed Madame Bones and the pair were fending off the aurors who were obeying Dumbledore's mindless orders. Neville slammed to aurors heads together and winced as he heard the sickening crunch of a skull fracture.

Harry closed his eyes and ripped the drawers out of Dumbledore's desk revealing three onyx crystals throbbing with his trapped magic and chakra. "Harry, they power the wards to the school and to me...Please see reason."

Harry snorted "Dumbledore **TSUKUYOMI!" **The world fell away and the elderly headmaster found himself in a black and red version of his office.

"Welcome to my Tsukuyomi world, where I am judge, jury and executioner. For the next seventy two hours you are going to experience every single manipulation you have set myself and Tom Riddle up for...Try not to go insane." Harry entered the realworld and drained the crystals reabsorbing his chakra and magic.

"Madame Bones, I just killed Albus Dumbledore to protect my family lines...Please don't send anyone after us unless you wish them to die." Harry ordered as Neville and himself walked out of the office.

Due to Harry attacking Dumbledore it triggered an alert summoning the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix who congregated in the hallway outside the headmasters office with wands in hand. "Harry, turn yourself in. Forget this slut Shizune and marry Ginny." Screeched Mrs. Weasley.

Harry stared them down and locked eyes with Remus, "You can start over in Konoha, Professor Lupin. I saw how much you liked it their, I saw the look in your eye when Tsunade-sama said she could cure your problem...The offer still stands, come back with me." Harry begged.

"Sirius is having a fun time over their isn't he."

"You know he is. You saw how happy he was when Lady Tsunade granted him asylum and innocent of any crimes."

That was the tipping point. Lupin holstered his wand, turned on his heel and headed out of the school, back to Grimmauld Place to grab his rucksack of possessions. "Remus, you can't believe the traitor." Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"I believe him Molly, because I've been there. Admittedly two weeks, but those two weeks, I managed to feel human and not like a second class citizen." Remus replied before leaving.

Harry and Neville were about to part the crowd when Ginny appeared with a milky white phial in her hand. "Harry, don't make me take this. It's an active pregnancy potion. I take it with the keyed persons sperm and I become pregnant."

"Drink it Ginny, I dare you." Harry growled his eyes flickering madly.

Ginny did as Harry's hands blurred through a set of seals so fast and landed on a snake seal **"Forbiden hidenjutsu: Full bodily function no jutsu. **This jutsu allows me to take control of all parts of me within a certain proximity and manipulate to do what I want. Because you Ginny Weasley have consumed my sperm within that potion, I'm destroying your ability to have any children." Ginny let out a scream of agony and collapsed holding stomach as Harry's jutsu took over.

Harry smirked as he used the distraction to make another oath "I, Hadrian James Potter and Hadrian Hatake-Uchiha do declare that any children I may sire with Kato Shizune are my designated heirs. Any children sired by me in the magical world inherit nothing of mine. So it is said and so it is done and will be so mote it be." Their was booming roar of thunder that reverberated across the wizarding world and the elemental countries as several people murmured 'so mote it be'.

Tsunade and Shizune knew Harry had done something...It was probably heroic but extremely stupid but it would have been for them. Or more specifically Shizune, who was now dozing in her hospital bed with Minato and Inzune next to her and in the shadows of the room, Kakashi sat with his old ANBU squad.

Tsunade was also in the room, observing her surrogate daughter, first apprentice and closest friend aside from Jiraiya who had taken Naruto out on a three to five year training trip. The omega mission had widened the Konoha eleven's eyes to the harshness of the shinobi world and their feelings towards one another.

Even Naruto, easily one of the denser members of the group had realised his affections towards Hyuuga Hinata and the two a gotten closer.

Back with Harry and Neville, who had just cleared the castle and were sprinting at a shinobi pace towards the rapidly closing gates. Harry grabbed Neville's shoulder **"KAMUI!" **The pair melted through the metal and into thin air to rematerialize in a bustling Diagon Alley side street with a stumble and a trip. Neville hadn't travelled via kamui before and was the reason they had stumbled. "Harry, we need to head to Gringotts and ask for a goblin battle reader, that spell tells us the victims we have killed in combat, it notifies the ministry then we grab the money and we leave."

Neville had become rather confident in himself during this escape plan because Harry had begun to suffer from PTSD, coupled with the fact, he had just killed several innocent civilians caught up in his and Dumbledore's feud.

They sprinted up the steps or rather Neville dragged Harry up the steps and into Gringotts. Alarms had begun to blare the moment they entered the bank. "Give us a reason why we shouldn't gut the pair of you wizards?" An armoured goblin snarled gesticulating with his pike.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is dead. We need a family death list caused directly by our hands so we access the funds and get out of here." Neville explained.

As it turned out Voldemort had been getting tithes every meeting from his Death Eaters which quickly mounted into a mountain of gold, coupled with the amount of Pureblood families he had killed personally. Harry, Neville and Ragnorok took great pleasure in splitting the four and a half billion galleons without the properties and investments between the three of them. "We, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter bequeath fifty percent of our properties and investments to Gringotts." The last thing the pair needed were extra bills finding them.

The pair left with pouches and sacks of galleons, sickles, knuts and various metallic bars ranging from gold to platinum. "What about your nan and parents?"

"All three are dead…Died in an attack on Saint Mungo's hospital."

Harry winced at that, as they filed into Muggle London they ran into Remus, who knew that the pair needed to get money and get out decided to meet them at the cauldron.

"The pair of you ready to leave this place and head to greener pastures, with good food, alcohol and a lot of common sense?" Harry asked with a smirk and with a quick kamui, the three dissolved into nothingness and another kamui had them on a stone statue.

Harry promptly collapsed to his knees exhausted, he had just used five Sharingan techniques in quick succession and one of those was a cross boundary kamui. "Welcome to Hi no Kuni, it's around six hours hard run at a shinobi pace to get home. Since we are in little hurry we can walk for a bit."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Elementalist Swordsman: Susano'o Ascension**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
><em>Thoughts<em>_  
><em>**Jutsu ****  
><strong>(Speaking is parsletongue)  
><em><strong>(Tailed beast thoughts)<strong>_

**III**

_Last time  
><em>_Harry promptly collapsed to his knees exhausted, he had just used five Sharingan techniques in quick succession and one of those was a cross boundary kamui. "Welcome to Hi no Kuni, it's around six hours hard run at a shinobi pace to get home. Since we are in little hurry we can walk for a bit."_

It took them eight hours, due to Harry fading in and out of consiousness, but soon enough Harry felt it. The warm throb of the protective barriers of Konohagakure's fuuinjutsu arrays.

"Now we tend to check in at the Hokage's office but I have a feeling that they'll be heading to my home. So we'll intercept them at home, or rather I will. Do you two see that black stumpy building?" The pair of them nodded.

"That's the ANBU T&I centre, it's a routine for all new comers and those who have come back from being AWOL or such long missions that may alter their loyalties to Konoha. Tell them that the other Hatake has returned and brought you with me." Harry ordered before vanishing in a shroud of white lightning.

Shizune, Kakashi, Tsunade, Asuma and Kurenai armed with the newborns of the Hatake-Uchiha clan left the hospital. The night had finally come and the group were heading back towards Shizune's home when Shizune felt it.

It was faint but it appeared to be Harry's chakra. Kakashi felt the chakra, knowing people could mimic chakra signatures, jumped forward, chidori crackling into existence as he made his way into the house.

Kakashi pressed the door and it swung open, Asuma had rushed up, trench blades in hand and the pair slid into the house. "FREEZE! YOU ARE SURROUNDED! WEAPONS ON THE GROUND AND HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Kakashi called, sliding his headband up.

The stranger standing out in a large influx of chakra stopped. "Is that the sound of the chidori? Let me show you something **HATAKE HIDENJUTSU: SHIRO RAITON CHIDORI!" **_(Kuro means black. Shiro means white) _

Kakashi disabled the sharingan and flicked on the light. Standing their looking several shades of white, black, blue and red stood his brother. "Harry?! Is that you?"

"Hai, nii-san. Where is everyone?" Harry replied extending his senses and not detecting anyone.

"Everyone's outside, Shizune and I detected your chakra. I investigated because I know of a few shinobi who are in the foundation that can mimic chakra signatures...You may wish to sit down, because I've got some news for you...I'd better get Shizune to tell you."

Asuma took his cue to leave, he decided to play a little joke on the brothers. The worst that could happen to him was a beating and the couch by Kurenai. "It's clear, don't worry. Kakashi dealt with it."

With Tsunade in the lead and Asuma and his clones protecting the three new-borns the quartet entered the house. "UCHIHA-HATAKE HARRY! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! WHY ARE YOU HERE AND NOT AT THE T&I!"

"Lovely to see you to Tsunade-sama. As for why I'm here, I had a feeling you'd come by. Where's Shi-shi?"

At her nickname Shizune appeared from behind Tsunade, even Harry didn't miss the two slings she was carrying. "Rai-kun" Shizune called Harry 'Rai-kun' due to his messy hair that looked like it had been hit by lighting. "I have some people you want to see."

Harry paled, his throat dried up and he began to shake as Shizune pulled off the first sling and "My son? He's adorable." Harry whispered pulling the baby close to him.

"Sons. Plural. You've got twin boys Rai-kun." Harry looked up tears trickling down his face.

"I'm sorry I missed their birth hime."

"I'm not mad or upset. I understand. From what Tsunade-sama told me, my dad had finished his mission and subconsciously opened two or three of the Celestial gates to see my birth only for him to pass out from chakra exhaustion and miss it anyway." Shizune said with a grin.

Harry stood up with one baby in one arm he pulled Shizune close. "What are their names? Whose the eldest?"

"You're holding the youngest Uchiha-Hatake Raiden Izuna. The eldest is Uchiha-Hatake Sakumo Minato."

"Named after my ancestor, nickname, step-father and mentor. Perfect names and who's the godfather?"

"I am, Harry. Tsunade-sama claimed rights to be godmother on the terms of 'I delivered them. I gain godmother dibs.'" Asuma said as Kurenai stepped forward.

"As our contract I named our daughter Yuhi-Hatake-Uchiha Furawazu."

Harry did nothing but smile as he kissed his daughters head. Then he felt it a minute focused amount of KI coming from Tsunade. "Outside brat."

Harry nodded, the moment he got outside he found himself flying through the air and crashing on the lawns in agony. "That was for getting my surrogate daughter pregnant."

Harry got back to his feet only to be floored again and another trench to be made "That was for not asking for my permission or blessing."

To Tsunade's surprise her daughter's lover got back to his feet. "Are you done? Or do I suspect I'm about to receive another punch more or two?"

Harry let out a moan as Tsunade kicked him, clean out of the Hatake grounds. Harry crashed down awkwardly, rolled and collided with the Inuzuka clan gates.

Upon hearing the deafening clang, Sirius Black and Tsume Inuzuka tore out of the main house. "HARRY! SPEAK TO ME!" Shouted Sirius as he applied more chakra to his leg as he increased his pace.

Sirius wasn't able to use jutsu but he was able to enhance his physique with chakra and convert his considerable spell knowledge into jutsu. But bunshins and the like were off limits to him. But taijutsu, kenjutsu and fuuinjutsu were not off limits and the Head of the Black family had delved into fuuintaijutsu. One of the most complex and dangerous collaboration styles of combat their ever was.

Combined with his natural affinities of Futon and Raiton and his Dragon in Ancient Runes. OWLS and NEWTS were the equivilent of GCSE's and A-levels in the muggle world. _(Or whatever qualifications you get from secondary school and further education) _With Phoenix's and Dragons being a mastery and doctorate respectively. Sirius had studied extensively in Greece for eighteen months in the Institute of Runes of the World.

James and Lily had studied in Japan for just shy of two and a bit years gaining Dragon's in Transfiguration, Combative Arts for James with Charms and Healing magic's for Lily.

By the time Sirius had got the gates open Harry had managed to get himself to his feet. His ribs and legs were already resetting themselves. "Hairline fracture in the cranium, several jagged fractures in the ribs six broken, four in pieces. Femur stable, Tibia and Fibula hairline closed fractures." Harry said to himself.

Tsunade also appeared, her hands glowing green, Sirius knew that it took a large amount of damage to crack any clan compound gates. The way his godson had been sent careering into his lover's could have either been the cause of Maight Gai or Lady Tsunade. But on the rumour that Shizune was pregnant with his Godson's children, he was betting that it was the short tempered, large breasted, blonde Hokage that had caused the damage.

"Relax, Elite Jonin Uchiha. You gained my blessing the moment you took my first chakra enhanced fist. The others were unnecessary but it was the fact that you were still getting up. You aren't going to the T&I centre because from the information I received from the shinobi accompanying you on the mission that you aborted the mission for them but carried on because they had you like a dog on a leash. Are you free?"

Harry grinned painfully "Definitely. If not well I'll **Pressurise Migraine** them with **Enton.**"

Tsunade winced, she was a little girl when Madara was in the village, even she remembered the skill the infamous patriarch of the Sharingan's skill with the Blaze release.

"Good enough. You have five days down time, light training only. Spend time with your family."

Harry nodded saluted Tsunade, hugged his godfather, spun on his heel and vanished in a crimson fox after image. "Hiraishin no Kyuubi." Tsume explained looking at Sirius's awestruck face.

"The fox flying thunder god? The pinnacle of fuuinjutsu?" Sirius questioned gaining nods in confirmation.

"I'm going to need to see his notes on fuuinjutsu."

"In the morning." Tsume growled before grabbing Sirius and dragged him back to the main house.

Harry reappeared in the hallway, kicked off his sandals, hung his vest up along with his kunai and shuriken. Harry entered his room, leaving his sword hung upon the wall and made sure he had a kunai near his bedside cabinet and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Shizune.

Shizune stirred and pulled her arms around her newly arrived lover. "You won't leave me again?"

"Only if the mission is an extended one. Otherwise, I'll be in the village assisting genin and chunin who ask me to help them."

With that the two feel asleep with Harry synching his chakra to the two signatures of his little boys in their cribs. Meanwhile across the village Kurenai and Asuma were doing the exact same thing.

As the sunlight broke through the open curtains, Shizune woke to find Harry entering the room partially dressed bringing her some omlets and milk along with some warm milk for the Minato and Izuna.

Shizune couldn't help but smile widely as Harry expertly changed the diapers, bathed and fed the children as Shizune got dressed.

The young family of four entered entered the kitchen to see Kakashi fully dressed sans flak jacket and mask. "Morning my dear brother and sister and my cute little nephews." Kakashi said jovially eye smiling at his nephews who gurgled happily at him.

"Harry, what's your plan? Don't you need to head over to the T&I department for a check and all of that?" He asked curiously making Harry groan as the black haired brother pulled a cup of coffee.

"Ack, I can tell you made this Kakashi. You're the only one, I know of who can raise the dead with coffee...Probably should, though Tsunade said I didn't have to but I feel I should...Besides I need to see two people."

That was the agenda for the day, the five of them would head over to the T&I, with Shizune going to do the shopping and Kakashi to make a clone to assist and get his brother reintegrated into the shinobi corps.

Harry almost made it unobstructed to the T&I when three blurs set upon him. One was a bluenette and the others were a dark haired young teen and a white wolf/dog hybrid. "SENSEI!"

Harry could only grin as he saw Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru flying over to him. Hinata flung her arms around Harry's waist "I thought you were going to be dead." She whispered tears running down her face.

"Hinata-chan, one thing you need to know about me, I'm tougher than a second shinobi war chunin vest."

Kiba smirked, his grandfather was one of the members of the Council of Alpha's still wore his jonin vest from the Second Shinobi War, when he was younger his Grandfather had placed him on it to play with. "Hinata, by jiji-san's vest is indestructible. Hell my kaa-san, jiji's daughter can't dent the damn thing and she has one of the best Gatsuuga's in the clan."

"Ano..what...does...that...actually mean? I know the vests are tough but..." Hinata stuttered making Harry grin.

"You understand how penetration of a kunai is measured by how easily it goes through a vest." Hinata nodded, she loved Kurenai and Harry-sensei's as they managed to get her to understand the subject of the discussion/

"Hai."

"Take yourself and envision the second war chunin vests and missions as kunai. That Omega mission hit me hard, where it would have killed most shinobi, it got stuck, hindering me slightly but not stopping me from completing the mission. Hence why..."

"You're tougher than a Second Shinobi War Chunin Vest and why you wear one on day to day basis save for important occasions...Who are they?"

Shizune had made her way close to Harry carrying Izuna and Minato in two slings positioned around chest.

"My sons." Harry replied taking Minato's sling attaching it in place instead of his katana which now rode on his hip.

"KAWAII!" Even the famed timidness of Hyuga Hinata dissapeared in the face of cute babies.

"You two help Shizune with her errands, I need to go visit the shrinks."

Harry got to the T&I department where he found Ibiki outside washing his hands which were covered in a fake blood solution. "Anko again?" Ibiki stiffened as Harry walked over to him.

"As always. When did you get back? Why didn't you come here immediately."

"Last night, needed to see Shizune and my kids. Got time to grill my brains?"

"Always for a friend...As for the two who came in last evening they're clean."

"Let me get grilled and I can get them out of your valuable cell space." Harry finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Elementalist Swordsman: Susano'o Ascension**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
><em>Thoughts<em>_  
><em>**Jutsu ****  
><strong>(Speaking is parsletongue)  
><em><strong>(Tailed beast thoughts)<strong>_

**IV**

The interrorgation took no time and Harry, Neville and Remus were permitted to leave the ANBU centre. "Harry, that purple haired scantily." Remus began cautiously.

"Mitarashi Anko, brilliant at what she does. A female version of me but slightly more insane." Harry said cutting across his friend causing the werewolf's eyes to widen.

"How so?" The werewolf inquired curiously.

"The Third Hokage, trained three students who became knonw as the Legendary Three Ninja or the Sannin. Lady Tsunade the Slug Sannin is our Godaime Hokage and I was taught Fuuinjutsu by the Yondaime who was trained by Jiriaya the Toad Sage who is the resident spymaster super pervert and smut author. His porn books are third rate at best, but his first book is AMAZING." Harry exclaimed emphatically.

"And the third?"

"This place's equivilent of Voldemort only easier on the eyes and more of a scientist."

"Easier on the eyes?"

"Could come as a woman or a man, giggle like a girl so sue him, we are educated to be killers. We all end up with quirks. Anyway Orochimaru the Snake Sannin , the apple of the Sandaime's eye went a little bit loco and dear Anko-chan was his dear apprentice, only she backed out and because of her association with the bastard has turned the villagers against her. Remember fifth year?"

Remus and Neville both winced "Now that we are out of T&I, what do we do? How do we enlist to become shinobi?" Asked Neville making Harry grin sadistically.

"The pair of you won't be able to use the entire skill set of shinobi but you will be able to utilise some fields." Harry explained before they ran into a pink haired someone.

"How's my only remaining student?"

Sakura jumped and her eyes widened as she saw her old sensei and flung herself around him. Yeah she wasn't one Harry's best students but she owed Harry for trying to turn her around, she asked to be trained Tsunade to become a medical-nin and if Harry and Tsunade-shisho had a chat they'd agree that she had improved.

Meanwhile on the outskirts two men made their way back to Konoha. Both were around 5'11-6'2. One wore a green battle kimono, red sandles and a headband with oil on it.

The other was slightly shorter, wearing a black and dark blue jump suit. The orange had been beaten out of him during his three year training trip. These were the two Toad Summoners, Jiraiya and Naruto. "I can't wait to see Hinata-chan."

Jiraiya grinned "Eager to see your pretty girlfriend? Especially with what I've taught you. Go on brat, get out of here." Naruto grinned and leapt forward with a chakra enhanced leap and bounded towards Konoha.

Jiraiya shook his head and decided to humour his godson and bounded after him.

They entered the village only to run slap into Shizune and Kakashi both of whom were carrying to small children and accompanying two children. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Hinata and Kiba with them. "Hey Hinata-chan."

Hinata jumped and looked up as Naruto slid down the wooden post he was pearching on. Hinata grinned and the next thing Naruto knew, Hinata was in Naruto's arms. Naruto was quite surprised, but it took three months of learning how to read a ladie's body language to understand how Hinata truly felt about him.

Then again it may have been the jyuuken strikes Naruto recieved from her on the Omega mission. Shortly after they had all returned sans Harry, the two didn't have time to spend with each other as Tsunade had almost immediately dispatched them on missions. Then Jiraiya took Naruto on his three year training trip but in reality it was more like six. It may have been three physically but it was closer to six mentally with all of the shadow clones used.

"Hinata-chan, I'm back from my training trip. Kind of turning blue." Naruto gasped, Hinata turned red and jumped off him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." The bluenette whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Kiba, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-neechan..."Then Naruto noticed the babies "...Congratualtions Neechan. Whose the father?"

Then they felt it the crackle of lightning as Naruto saw his other sensei arrive in a distinct bolt of lightning "Harry-sensei! You're back! I have so many new jutsu to use and I created two new ones." Babbled the blonde.

The black haired Hatake grinned "Care to guess the little ones dad?" Naruto took one look at the twins and at Harry and Shizune.

"You and Neechan?"

Naruto could only grin like a mad man then he noticed Neville and Lupin. "Sensei who are they?"

"Some old friends of mine and godfather. Now we need to get these two enlisted in the forces and incoming." Harry picked up Izuna, wrapped his hand around Shizune and Minato and jumped back as Jiraiya came crashing into the street.

"Ero-sensei...Brilliant teacher and an even better pervert." Naruto said fondly as he pulled his sensei out of the ditch as Yugao appeared.

"Naruto-san, Hokage needs you and Jiraiya-sama in her office ASAP. HARRY!" She squealed and the fox armed shinobi found himself in another barehug.

"Neko, becareful. I want you to meet my children."

Naruto learnt when in doubt briung out your baby. It gets you out of all sorts of trouble. "Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said tugging on her boyfriends arm.

Naruto nodded and holstered his sensei on his back "You owe me sensei. Hinata-chan, in his left pocket you'll find his wallet."

Hinata found it and handed Naruto said wallet which was a pleasent picture of Mount Myoboku the Toad Summon realm. Naruto opened it and took out several hundred ryo and Hinata place it back in Jiraiya's pocket. "Hinata-chan, after I've been debriefed want to go on a date? That is if you're not with anyone." Naruto asked as they stuck to the wall of the Hokage tower.

"No I'm not seeing anyone and sure Naruto-kun." The pair scrabbled into the office.

"Why is your sensei unconsious? It's good to see you brat."

"Sensei will be, well sensei. Same here Baa-chan. Did I get promoted from the aborted Omega mission?" Blurted Naruto.

Tsunade chuckled "I had a look at all of the reports given to me by Jiraiya, the tokubetsu jonin and elite jonin saying even though you were hesitent in taking lives you stepped up to the plate and protected your comrades admirably and followed orders...I argued fiercly with the council and they reluctantly agreed."

"But I'm a shinobi and promotions are a purely shinobi council thing."

Tsunade grinned again "Take your jacket and be at Training Ground Seven for Seven am. It's an evaluation exercise."

Naruto nodded and bowed to the Hokage, turned on his heel and left the office with Hinata who was blushing and shaking at how casually in her opinion Naruto-kun was with the Hokage. "I'm terribly sorry about him Lady Tsunade." Hinata called as the pair left the office.

"Its a breath of fresh air...Now to wake up the pervert." Tsunade said to herself.

After the report given in by Jiraiya his screams reverberated around the village. As this was going on Naruto and Hinata were sitting in a teahouse that Hinata normally frequented with her team. The waitress fixed Naruto with an evil glare "Got a problem with my pupil?" A low voice said.

The waitress turned to see Hatake-Uchiha Harry standing their hand not so innocently placed on his sword. "No Hatake-sama."

"Sensei you really didn't..." Naruto began.

"I really did. You're nearly ready to learn the truth of your heritage Naruto. I just need to clear it with the Hokage, enjoy your date." With that Harry vanished in a sphere of fire leaving some shocked waitresses.

The unspoken rule of the civilians was to rip off Uzumaki Naruto because of what he was. In their opinion he should be worshipping them for letting them spare his life, but that arrogant shinobi threatened THEM in one of the CIVILIAN places of power.

The tea was delcious, Hinata wasn't a fool when she observed the dark glares. Everything went down hill the moment the pair set a foot outside the teahouse. It was customary for Shinobi to hand over some ID, but Naruto hadn't recieved his back. "ID please."

"I gave it in."

"ID or be arrested for stealing."

"I TOLD YOU DAMMIT! I HANDED IT IN!" Shouted Naruto only to be thumped in the chest by a civilian.

"Hyuuga-sama, it is best if you leave now and let us deal with this demon freak." The civilian said as he pulled out a carving knife and the assembled civilians all armed with various weapons from knives to a garden hoe?

"Hinata-chan get out of here." Naruto stated getting to his feet and cracking his wrists and fingers.

Hinata shook her head defiantly "Naruto-kun, I'm staying by you."

Naruto sighed and his hands blurred as his considerably dense chakra bloomed. Hinata never before felt more secure with Naruto until now. **"FUTON: DRAGON STRIKE!" **Naruto shouted before thrusting his hands out in a shoving gesture with his fingers flexed into claws.

The wind chakra surged around his fingers and with several degrees of skill and good luck, Naruto managed to shred the several weapons the civilians were holding.

"GET THE DEMON FREAK!" A civilian shrieked.

"GET THE WHORE AS WELL!"

Naruto pulled out a kunai and moved in front of Hinata "I'm sorry Hinata-chan." He said hoping Hinata wouldn't press questions or judge him for what he contained.

"I understand why you're doing this Naruto-kun. You may have been gone for three years in those three years do you think that the rest of us would have remained remained at the same skill level?"

Naruto stared at Hinata, gone was the girl who was timid and frail, here was a person that Naruto respected and loved. Not that he didn't respect her before, it was more of a common respect for a friend, classmate and comrade and her clan.

"**Jyuuken: Twin Lion Fists!" **Two lions emerged around her fists as Naruto flared more chakra one fist erupted into a dragons face and the other erupted into a spinning orb of chakra.

"**SUSANO'O!" **A voice thundered and Harry arrived gone was the purple shell of his susano'o construct it was now a grey one wreathed in armour of crackling lightning both black and white coursing across him.

"Cease and desist now or face execution." Harry thundered as Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune appeared.

The civilians stared, their ire quelled. "What do we do?" Then they heard it the wail of terrefied children.

The civilians turned and focused their rage on Shizune "You STAND UP FOR A DEMON! KILL HER CHILDREN!"

The first civilian fell to the floor a hole in his chest carved out by a hand of lightning. "Touch my Oi's and your lives are forfeit." Snarled Kakashi, Harry heard Kakashi say something and a dark rage welled up within him and with great effort he shut down his Susano'o.

Drawing his sword, he let the awakened yokai course through him and his crimson cloak appeared, one, two, three tails appeared. "Begone."

The civilians couldn't leave quick enough, Harry forced his yokai cloak back into his bdy and immediately picked up Minato. "Hush little Minato, don't you cry, daddy's not gonna harm you." He whispered sending the toddler small pulses of his chakra.

"I have to say sensei that, that was scary." Said Naruto slightly nervous of the grey chakra construct.

"Susano'o? Don't worry it's a powerful skill. I never use it unless I have need. I also make sure to never use my sharingan jutsu around Minato and Izuna...Anyway I'll see the pair of you tomorrow for Naruto's evaluationary test. Not competing strict doctors orders."

"Harry-sensei, you never follow any doctors orders especially medical-nin." Said Hinata with a week grin. "You barely follow mine, if I remember correctly my C-rank turned B-rank you took three kunai in the chest. You hadn't done up your jonin vest in time."

"I didn't die did I little miss medic." Harry replied making the girl blush. "Besides these orders don't come from any medic-nin but Tsunade-sama herself."

Hinata giggled as did Shizune. "Now Naruto-kun, where else are we going?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Elementalist Swordsman: Susano'o Ascension**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
><em>Thoughts<em>_  
><em>**Jutsu ****  
><strong>(Speaking is parsletongue)  
><em><strong>(Tailed beast thoughts)<strong>_

**V**

Naruto stared at the speed Hinata devoured the box of twelve cinnamon buns. Hinata had walked in and ordered twelve of them and popping his wrist Naruto levelled his KI on the pastry shop owner accepted Naruto's money.

The owner shrugged he had nothing against the Uzumaki brat as person. But he did have a grudge for the amount of pranks the boy had set up. Even though the boy hadn't intentionally targeted him with them but the owner had been caught in more than his fair share.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said, somehow speaking eloquently despite having a full mouth cinnamon bun.

Naruto grinned and his hand slid towards the box, only to wince and grit his teeth. He looked nervously at his hand and saw a kunai buried between his fingers. "No Naruto-kun, how could you steal one of my precious cinnamon buns." Pouted Hinata hitting the boy with a Puppy Dog Eyes.

Naruto as dense as he was to human affection was felled by Hinata's technique. In his opinion the technique felled any man but it was amplified by her beautiful lavender eyes. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

Hinata grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't have to meet anyone until this evening when everyone is celebrating Kiba's birthday." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Kiba's birthday is today! I don't know what to get him!" Hinata grinned.

"Lets do that then, get him something from you and maybe you can show me some of the things you learnt on your training trip." Naruto grinned at that.

"Lemme grab some Ramen and we'll head to a training ground."

Within five minutes which was a record of Naruto, because its more like half an hour if he got the chance of having ramen, the duo arrived at Training Ground Seven.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his class mates and their sensei's waiting. "Hinata-chan, I think they're waiting for us." Hinata paled.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata said shaking, she was never late for anything this was disastrous to her.

"Hinata-chan listen say nothing and I'll get us out of this and get some brownie points from Kaka-sensei." Naruto said with a foxlike grin.

"Where are they!? Hinata said she was going to bring Naruto here so we could test his skills." Shouted Sakura, when the two arrived.

"NARUTO!" Screamed Ino, when the girl detected their chakra signitures or rather Naruto's.

"YOU'RE BOTH LATE!"

Naruto eye smiled making Harry groan and Kakashi to put his book away. "Sorry, we're late had a little run in with the cinnamon store."

"LIAR!" Yelled Sakura and Ino, Sakura on reflex and Ino because everyone knew Naruto was an avid ramen fanatic. However Kakashi grinned madly.

"Mah, mah Sakura. Who said it was for Naruto-kun." Kakashi suggested making Hinata blush.

"Anyway enough dallying I want to find out if Naruto's improved, which doubt if the rumours are true about Jiraiya-sama." Scoffed Kiba as his wolf sized dog barked.

"You mean the rumours of Jiraiya-sensei being a perverted lech, drinker and sleeper yes...But that's like saying your sensei is only a pretty face, masks are everything and I'm willing to show just what I have learnt." The challenge was made and taken, the remaining members of the Konoha eleven and sensei's jumped to one side.

"No killing blows or hospital visits. Instructed Kurenai before starting the fight.

Kiba smirked, Naruto just watched and relaxed into a stance with his right leg behind him bent dlightly with said foot at a right angle and his left leg pointing at the Inuzuka and his hands were in a unique hand seal. "What stance is that?"

"Its over Kiba."

"**GATSUUGA!"**

"**FUUINJUTSU: REFLEX BARRIER!"** The barrier erupted from Naruto's hand and Kiba's spiral slammed into it and with the sound of a gong, Kiba rebounded viciously and slammed into Akamaru knocking themselves out.

"Mendouske eh Naruto. I knew Jiraiya mentioned that a genin had potential for fuuinjutsu but I thought he meant Tenten but that was fun to watch." Drawled Shikamaru.

"That was why my clan the Uzumaki clan I mean was erased from the earth by Kumo, Iwa and Kiri." Naruto explained as he waited for the next contestant.

Kakashi decided to step forward "I'll test you Naruto-kun." The two waited Kakashi nodded and they vanished in a blur.

It was their and then that Neji and Shikamaru made the connection between Naruto and the Yondaime. Sure they heard Iwa nin screaming that Naruto was a Namikaze but they just thought Naruto was a son of shinobi that just happened to have shaggy blonde hair, Shikamaru had seen the profiles of quite a few blonde haired shinobi in Konoha's service.

He just thought it were Iwa-nins justifying it to themselves. But he was wrong. Naruto ducked under a spinning kick, and launched out out with a rising whirlwind kick not to disimilar to the 'Leaf Whirlwind' but the Leaf Whirl was a double rotationary kick, instead of a six kick whirlwind, which had Kakashi staggering backwards.

"**KATON: GOKAKYO NO JUTSU!"** Shouted Kakashi launching a larger than average fireball for minimal reserves.

"**SUITON: TEPPODAMA!"** The two bullets crashed launching steam around the training area. Hinata and Neji both activated their byakugan and they saw Naruto dive into the bushes after leaving several **Kage Bunshin** as decoys.

"**FUTON: DIATOPPA!" **One of the clones called out dispelling the mist and stopping Kakashi in his tracks. Kakashi mentally ran over his childhood lessons with Kushina as she informed of his clan.

_Flashback_

"_My clan are like the Uchiha clan in some aspects and like the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans. We are like the Uchiha in terms of _**_suiton _**_and _**_futon jutsu _**_and we are like the Hyuuga not because we are vain but we take IMMENSE satisfaction and pride in _**_fuuinjutsu_**_ but most of all our team is our family without blood. If you're on a Uzumaki team and you meet the Uzumaki family you are treated as family because we all look out for each other." _

_Flashback end_

"So you truly are an Uzumaki, eh Naruto." Called Kakashi as he dispatched another clone, after avoiding a rain storm of EXPLODING kunai. Not kunai that exploded due to the force of the bomb tag wrapped around the hilt but actual kunai rigged to explode on contact or after a time limit.

"That I am sensei. That I am and much, much more. This technique may shed a clue on who I am...Lets finish this." Naruto called emerging from his hiding place, concealed in the branches of a massive oak, just above Sakura's head.

"Oh really Naruto and what jutsu is that?" Called Kakashi out of curiosity but inside grinning to see if Naruto could do it.

Naruto pulled out a rubberballand shook it and everyone heard the sloshing water inside. "Interesting use seals. With an imagination you can do ANYTHING! Anyway this jutsu ROTATION!" Shouted Naruto and the sound seal heard the forming of a whirlpool inside the ball.

"POWER!" The ball began to stretch and convulse looking like lightning was being sent throught it.

"Stupid baka, can't even do his ultimate jutsu properly." Snorted Sakura, only for Tsunade to smirk at the blondes antics. The busty Hokage had been talking to Neville and Remus and getting them enlisted into the shinobi forces when she saw the Konoha eleven assembling to assess Naruto.

"Naruto's playing around, I saw him do this with Kabuto."

"PUT THEM TOGETHER!" Shouted Naruto and the ball exploded, everyone save Shizune and Tsunade covered their eyes due to flying ball parts and displacement of chakra.

Spinning heavenly and smoothly in Naruto's hand the size of a melon was a blue orb. **"Rasengan." **Naruto said proudly and it happened to be in one hand as well.

Harry grinned as he observed his student and tickled Minato. "Look at your name sakes technique my gorgeous little boy."

Kakashi formed a chidori "3, 2, 1! **CHIDORI!" **Kakashi yelled as Naruto rushed forwards **"RASENGAN!" **The two charged each other and the moment the two techniques hit they all dissolved in a puff of smoke and flash bang tag.

Kakashi and Naruto rose from the ground and from the bushes moments later. Kakashi couldn't help but grin, it was a good prank. A very evil one but still a prank was a prank. "Did you people honestly think we were going to use our best techniques on each other?"

Lee and Shino nodded but it was Tenten who caught on when she saw Harry changing one the babies nappies. "You people are fools. Whose babies are they Kakashi-san?" She asked curiously.

"They're my nephews."

Tenten had stars in her eyes before she turned to her colleagues. "We all know how responsible Harry-san is because some of us for longer than others know that he looks out for everyone under his watch. He knew that we were going to be sparring against each other thus knew as bad is it could be he is a jonin and can get the babies out of danger. He knew Kakashi was going to fight Naruto because he said he would have but he was on what he called 'Tsunade orders'. From what I can tell, he'll disregard any medic nin advice save for Shizune and Tsunade-sama...Plus did he look the slightest bit concerned that Kakashi was sparring?"

Sakura had the decency to find her footware extremely interesting. "Very astute statements Tenten, but you're slightly incorrect. I was fully expecting Nii-san and Naru-chan to go for broke and was standing behind a chakra fume powered A-rank barrier fuuinjutsu." Harry replied smirking.

The rest of the afternoon saw Naruto sparring with Lee, Hinata, Neji and Harry. Lee was undoubtedly the best taijutsu user in his generation, despite Naruto picking up the 'Arashi no Ken' the storm fist and the 'Uzu no Ken' the Maelstrom fist and the 'Kaze Kumite' Toad Kata as was his right as Toad Summoner, combined with his Shadow Clones to form the Kage Typhoon Toad style consisting of the tight spiralling moves of the Uzu no Ken, the fast destructive punches, kicks and grapples of the Arashi no Ken and the supplementary follow up kicks and blocks of the Kaze Kumite. Lee drove him into the ground again and again.

Neji wasn't far behind, Naruto felt like he was dancing with two left feet when it came to fighting the Hyuuga Prodigy and Hinata. It was quickly acknowledged that Naruto had certaintly become a formiddable opponent in the shinobi arts especially collaberation jutsu, ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu as his preferred fields in his colleagues eyes. No-one discredited the blondes skill in taijutsu but with Neji, Hinata, Lee, Kiba and Choji as close combat specialists, Sakura and Ino the closest thing they had for a sensor and medic nins, Shino for a tracker, Tenten as a fuuinjutsu mistress and Shikamaru as their strategist the group needed a multi-tiered powerhouse like Naruto to become their ninjutsu specialist. If Sasuke hadn't gone rogue he would have filled Hinata and Kiba's roles a taijutsu monster and part ninjutsu freeing Kiba to become a tracker and Hinata a medic and sensor with tracking skills and Naruto to become more well rounded but Sasuke wasn't their.

It was now mid afternoon and everyone was heading home to get changed to meet up for Kiba's birthday party. Soon enough Naruto and Hinata were the last two to leave, with Naruto deep in thought.

_Flashback_

"_Kid, you wanted to know who your parents are?" Questioned Jiraiya panting slightly with Naruto lying on the ground flattened after being hip slammed by the toad sage for the five hundreth time._

"_What...about...it...sensei?" Naruto and Jiraiya came to an agreement, if Jiraiya taught Naruto fully, the boy would call him sensei and san in public but if not, well Jiraiya knew what the boy would call him._

"_I was ordered not to tell you until you became a chunin or hit seventeen. Tsunade told me to tell you that you would be promoted to chunin when you got back to the village. Anyway your mother was Uzumaki Kushina the 'Red Hot Habenaro' of Konoha and your father was my apprentice the 'Kiroi no Senko' Namikaze Minato. Minato trained under me along with Hyuuga Hiashi and Uchiha Dan, Fugaku's younger brother."_

_Flashback end_

Jiraiya and beaten him black and blue in training until Naruto learnt the term 'lie low'. "Hinata-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked focusing on Jiraiya's advice to think of a place of happiness you'd rather be with that person and ask her.

Hinata flushed red and flung her arms around him "Yes, I can tell somethings on your mind. Tell me."

Naruto grinned nervously "I need you to keep a secret."


End file.
